


Yunnie-hyung! Joong Needs You!

by SannieBubs



Series: Precious Little Moments [4]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Jeong Yunho, Age Play Caregiver Kang Yeosang, Age Play Caregiver Park Seonghwa, Age Play Little Choi Jongho, Age Play Little Choi San, Age Play Little Jung Wooyoung, Age Play Little Kim Hongjoong, Age Play Little Song Mingi, Age Regression/De-Aging, Little Space, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SannieBubs/pseuds/SannieBubs
Summary: It’s rare for Hongjoong to be little and he goes to Yunho because he likes how big he is.
Series: Precious Little Moments [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868656
Comments: 8
Kudos: 139





	Yunnie-hyung! Joong Needs You!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [El](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=El).



> Little Hongjoong for El.

ATEEZ were no strangers to little space. It wasn’t rare to see any free days filled with the maknae lines giggles and tantrums that came from traversing the dorm in their headspaces. 

What was rare, however, was for their leader to succumb to his own little space. It wasn’t that Hongjoong hated his little space, rather he usually got the same benefits from taking care of the other littles in the house. 

When Hongjoong was little, Yunho was his main caregiver. Yunnie-hyung he called him. Hongjoong liked Yunho because Yunho was much bigger than Joongie was and was also comparable to a giant teddy bear. Or at least that was what his little side had decided.

So when Hongjoong was feeling little during one of the groups days off, he immediately went to find Yunho. 

He had felt himself slipping whilst he watched over Woowie and Jongie playing with some action figures on the carpet. Yeosang was in the lounge with him, cuddling with Sannie on the couch, the two of them watching cat videos on Yeosang’s phone.

As soon as he feels himself start to slip, Hongjoong gets Yeosang’s attention.

“Yeo, I’m going to go find Yunho.” Secret code for ‘I’m about to slip and I need my caregiver’. Yeosang gives him a thumbs up, shifting himself and Sannie so that he has a better view of the two littles on the carpet.

“Joong-hyung going?” Jongie asks, looking quizzically up at Hongjoong as he stood.

“Hyungie needs to find Yunnie-hyung, okay bubs. Yeosangie will watch over you, okay?” Jongie nods and goes back to playing with Woowie. Hongjoong sighs, relieved that he’s able to leave without much of a hassle.

Leaving the lounge, Hongjoong heads to the kitchen, knowing that Yunho and Seonghwa had taken Minnie in there to make lunch for everyone. He walks quite slowly, knowing that it’s safer to be slow just incase he slips into his headspace.

Entering the kitchen, Hongjoong finds that Yunho is no where to be found. Confused as to what to do, Joong now realises that he has come quite close to his headspace.

“Mama, where’s Yunnie-hyung?” He asks. Seonghwa seems a little surprised to see Hongjoong little, but quickly responds.

“Yunho went to the bathroom sweetheart, why don’t you sit down and wait for him?” Joong doesn’t hear the second half of the sentence, already moving down the hall towards the bathroom. He’s now feeling completely little, only looking for his hyungie.

“Yunnie-hyungggggg!” Joong knocks on the bathroom door, which opens almost instantly. Yunho looks a little worried, but his features soften when he sees Joong.

“Hey baby, are you feeling little?” Yunho’s voice is sweet, like it always is with Joong. Joong nods, a pout making its way onto his face. “That’s okay sweetheart. How about you come sit in the kitchen whilst Hyungie helps Mama and Minnie finish up with lunch?”

Joong nods again and follows Yunho with no hesitation, happy as long as he gets to stay near his hyungie. Yunho heads into Joong’s room, coming out with a pacifier and Joong’s purple blankie. 

When they get back to the kitchen, Yunho sits Joong down on the chair closest to where he would be helping Seonghwa. He places Joong’s pacifier in his mouth and passes him his blankie, both of which Joong happily accepts.

Joong is always a quiet little, and today is no exception. He sits silently and watches his hyungie help Mama and Minnie make chicken nuggets for the littles, adding a few extra for the new little, and some fried rice for the caregivers. It only takes about 15 minutes for the food to be ready and as soon as it is Seonghwa sends Minnie to tell the others and Yunho and Seonghwa plate the food for everyone.

Soon enough everyone is gathered at the table and Yunho lifts Joong onto his lap. He takes the pacifier out of Joong’s mouth, earning a small whine from the little.

“I know, baby, but hyungie needs to feed you, okay?” Joong nods his head, leaning on Yunho’s shoulder. Yunho cuts the nuggets in half before feeding them to Joong, knowing that the little is prone to chocking on bites too big for him. He alternates between feeding himself and feeding Joong, Seonghwa doing the same for Sannie, Yeosang for Minnie and the other two littles in big enough headspaces to feed themselves.

Once lunch is finished it is clear that Joong is sleepy so Yunho stands up, placing Joong’s pacifier back in his mouth as he announces that he’d going to put Joong down for a nap. The other two caregivers confirm that they’ll be able to handle the four littles without him and he moves towards Joong’s room.

“Okay bubs, it’s nap time.” Yunho tries to place Joong down on his bed but the little refuses to let go of him. Yunho laughs, “Does Joongie want to cuddle with hyungie?”

Joong is a little too small to answer verbally so he just clings to Yunho tighter. Yunho lets him and lays down on the bed, manoeuvring the little to rest on top of him. 

“You can rest now, darling. Hyungie’s got you.” Joong lets out a content sigh and snuggles closer to Yunho as the caregiver covers them both with the sheets. Yunho smiles as the adorable sight and wraps his arms more securely around his baby, letting himself a little bit of shut eye as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh I love little Joong!
> 
> Stay safe and hydrated darlings!
> 
> Come scream at me on instagram @bigtiddiemoodboards


End file.
